Talk:Professions
Someone, keeps on changing the hunger penalty on the Chef, Doctor, and Engineer class. The Hunger Penalty has been tested by myself and MaFaHai. We both got the same result, which is 8% for Doctors and Chefs, and 10% for Engineers. Please stop editing it. --Jarki 00:43, 23 June 2009 (UTC) This is true. I'm a doctor, and have been selling my services. I noticed that it takes 4 uses to get from completely Nourished(not hungry) to Fine, and 10 uses to get from 100% to Starving. The doctor class looses 8% per use on othre people. I don't know how much for use on themselves. --CaitlinHuxley 00:32, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Free services I think people should be able to give friends free medical, cooking, and repair services if they wanted to. this is just an idea for an update i had. Hengara 23:02, December 29, 2009 (UTC) You know what i think your right it should be free. My brothers a doctor and all he can't give me services it kinda sucks. All we can do is exchange stuff like i give him melee weapons and he gives me medicine. Good point though Hengara =D User:TeriffiedToxicBrandyBuB is my new nickname 10:07, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :Regardless if I agree or not, this should probably be a conversation to be had on the Dead Frontier Forums, not on the Wiki Talk Page. Please keep the Talk Pages on-topic to the article itself, not subjects surrounding it. :Thank you. :Jarki 01:17, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Experience Bonuses? For the classes that gain exp bonuses, I think that rather than gaining exp at an increased rate, it merely takes off x% of the level up exp requirement. My main (MasterofcheeZ) is a Lawyer, with the 30% exp bonus. I have a scientist alt (MasterofdrugS) that seems to have higher requirements of exp to level. Can someone confirm this?--Master of cheeZ 04:38, June 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Hey, This is a good question! I dont know about other classes, but I'm a doctor lvl 10. It required 6,000 exp to get to level 11 for me. If people as exp+ and exp- could see how much it takes at the same level range, we could solve this ;D Cheers Willhelm 55 09:36, June 23, 2012 (UTC) :::You can find the various values for EXP requirements on particular levels here - Stats_and_Levels#Levels. As far as I know, all professions have the exact same EXP requirements, only some of them will gain it faster than others. — Sovq 10:56, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Producing Items I am a scientist. My inventory almost always have a lot of spare space in it, but often I would go for days without producing anything. Can anyone help? if your on critical you wont be able to produce anything, also you might not be able to produce anything if your starving, though i havent tried to see if you can make stuff while starving. WyvernBlast 12:45, May 31, 2011 (UTC) scientist lvl 60 produces nerotonin 5 AND morphine.... either wiki is wrong or df has another glitchTone58 (talk) 17:35, July 8, 2013 (UTC) chef's cooking inside of the inner city the page that says tht chefs can cook things inside the inner city is wrong. i am branman10 and i have tried it a lot and it doesnt work. i tried it in buildings, in unbarriard toilets, everywhere and it doesnt work if the admin hears about this can he try to either fix the problem or change the chef example thing add me, branman10 You have to barricade it first, then you can cook. Your guy won't cook if there's still a danger possibility. Making it your PO (personal outpost) will let you cook, you can't if it isn't safe (if will say to press O when it is safe) killing all of the zombies and barricading all large windows and the main door Hi i was going to make a account on Dead Frontier but i dont know what class would be best for me. I was thinking of being a Farmer since it has the rifle and can produce Food items but i dont really know so i was wondering if anyone could help me with what class i should be. Thanksya! making your main character a role player is best policy - role player has +30% exp. use service/production characters as alts to make money and produce your food/meds and repair armour and heal you.Tone58 (talk) 17:39, July 8, 2013 (UTC) if you change your profession to a stat giving class (like the athlete giving 30 agility) do you get the stats?Warror225 (talk) 14:07, December 24, 2012 (UTC) farmer production - lvl 40 farmer produces eggs and fresh veg (not had meat yet, but only been lvl 40 for 2 days). update of the incorrect info on this wiki needed.Tone58 (talk) 14:12, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Wiki is wrong again about production - lvl 75 farmer produces meat and veg. Apparently, experienced players say lvl 81 farmer produces quinoa and milk. Thanks for making me waste 200 credits on reset.Tone58 (talk) 09:58, May 18, 2015 (UTC) ..so, farmer produces meat + veg to lvl 79, at lvl 80, so far, it produces meat and milk ...... soon find out what happens at lvl 81.Tone58 (talk) 19:09, May 31, 2015 (UTC) lvl 81 farmer producing quinoa, milk AND meat + veg - wiki has been altered but is still wrong.Tone58 (talk) 12:27, July 21, 2015 (UTC)